mlpfanartfandomcom-20200223-history
Hole Hearted
Hole Hearted is a fan fiction written and illustrated by Akashic Brony. A changeling and pony romance story, it explores the greater implications of such a relationship. The bonds formed by the main characters are sorely tested. Plot Summary Set after the Canterlot Wedding Invasion, the remains of the Changeling army are being hunted down. Dented Armor or "Den" catches the attention of Changeling when he saves her from herself. Events quickly escalated as "Echo" is confronted by compatriots she thought perished. Across the ocean eastward, a storm is brewing as the second invasion may be the greatest of them all. Characters Dented Armor “Den” ': A pegasus with a penchant for reading, an intellectual, he is the new model of an Equestrian officer matching brains with brawn. Love and loyalty compels him however soon he will find the two under conflict. '??? “Echo” ''': A changeling who survived Canterlot, her role may have been more than that of a simple soldier in the events preceding and those that will come after. She carries the burden of people’s plight and the secret dream of all changelings. '''Blueberry Frost “Blue”: An earth pony whose steadfast resolution and stubbornness won her an officer’s position. She tackles problems and foes head on. Amorpheus: Answering directly to Queen Chrysalis, Amorpheus is fiercely loyal and devoted to his people. Entrusted protector and guardian of Echo he wishes one day to see her fulfill her role. Hole Hearted features the main characters of Zig Zag Love, another story written by Akashic Brony. Their involvement is still significant as characters integral to the plot. Reagle Hawkmor: Heir to the Griffin Kingdom, he embodies the pride of his people as their warrior prince. His noble inclinations though may come counter to the direction of his nation. Zaza Zakar: A Zebra mare, she is Reagle’s partner in battle and outside of it. From the Zerker school of combat, she is deadly opponent. She is the more level headed of the odd couple. Changeling Society A different rendition of Changeling society is depicted in Hole Hearted. Rather than a wholly evil entity, the Changeling race is revealed to be a product of a curse through their own mythology and pony. Curing the curse becomes their driving motivation. Lost to the ages, it is now uncertain whether such a cure exists. The hope of a cure is dangled by Changeling Queens as a means of controlling the masses. Divided into castes, Changelings within Hole Hearted are depicted as a rigid race. Duty and loyalty ironically have great significance with a race that deals others with deception and deceit. Worker Caste: Flightless workers they seem to be descended from Earth ponies. They are similar with their ancestral origins in strength and tenacity. Tending to their "crop" of captured ponies and others they are critical to the maintenance of a hive. Used as laborers training with magic and transformation is foregone. Warrior Caste: Winged fighters, they can have a rudimentary mastery of magic, however conventional combat is their trained specialty. They know basic transformation magic so that can travel clandestinely to their assault points. At their weakest ranks they are comprised unarmored conscripts that barely qualify with weak wings. Their elite come in full armor and are usually selected for their larger wingspans. Infiltrator Caste: The most prestigious of roles, they spearhead invasions with their efforts. They follow the three "S"s of infiltration: seduce, subvert, and supplant. Trained in advanced combat and infiltration they are feared and revered amongst their own people. Summoning emotive attacks they can incapacitate entire platoons of enemy soldiers. Changeling Mind Magic The mind control powers of Changelings as shown in the Canterlot Wedding are widely expanded. Entering the dreams and memories of others becomes a mechanism for understanding between the two main characters. Attacks with mind magic, are displayed to be emotive in nature. By projecting emotions such as fear and despair, the senses of victims are overwhelmed and control is exerted. The most powerful attacks evoke deep philosophical overtones such as despair colored by nihilism. The magic is double edged in that the user feels the same effects as its victim. Traumatic events and visions become ammunition in the Changeling mage's mind. Countering such attacks thus requires great mental fortitude or a philosophical counter spell. Even with the appropriate counter spell execution still requires resolve and determination on the part of the defender. The concept of personal power adheres to german philosopher Friedrich Nietzsche's Will_to_power. With magic the translation is more literal and physical if not psychological. Category:Fan fiction